Love Like You've Never Been Hurt
by ForeverAimer
Summary: I ran. I ran as fast as I could from that place. I couldn't take it anymore 5 years of full torture. 5 years of hard training to become the next greatest and most powerful assassin. 5 years of feeling unwanted. 5 years of crying every night. 5 years of knowing I killed my own parents, my family, my Kazoku. 5 years being called 2-2-5. My name is Kimiko.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

It was cold.

I could feel my blood dripping down my neck..

Down my stomach...

_I'll be everywhere_

Those words, they haunted me, I could still hear him

Suddenly I was pinned down to the ground

"Don't move!"

I kicked who ever was on top of me but didn't succeed

"LET GO OF ME!"

I yelled...

But it came out as a whisper.

"You're saf-"

I didn't let her finish.

I kicked her off me but that didn't do anything

"Please, we're here to help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

I slapped her with my free hand. She gasped letting go of me.

I got up but I bumped into a...brick wall?

I looked up and saw a figure.

Not just any figure. A black clad ninja.

I got up walking backwards I was in no shape and form to fight...especially a ninja. I ran away thankfully he didn't catch me.I looked behind me and the ninja was coming towards me. I glared at him and prepared myself for the my surprise he took the first swing at me. I quickly dodge it and tried to kick him in the face but he grabbed my foot and pushed me a good 3 or 4 feet making my head hit the tree.

I felt my body shaking not because it was cold and I was soaking wet, but because of my anger. I felt my eyes turn from green to black and I lounged at him jumping over him enough to take his katana from his strap back he seemed surprise...well according to his body language. I felt all eyes on me.

"Surprise. Surprise"

I said before I lounged at him. Kicking him on his chest and knocking him down. But that didn't stop him he got up and started swinging at me. I dodge all of his hits. I knew I couldn't hold on any longer my body was loosing too much blood. I was ready to collapse.

"Please, you don't have to do this."

A brunet said.

"We're not the bad guys"

The red head who tried to take me down earlier added.

I looked at the red head and she walked over to me but got stopped by the ninja.

"I got it Snake."

Snake?

So they use codes are their names?

"Let me help you"

She came close to me.

_Make your move 2-2-5 Kill her_

I grabbed her,putting the katana on her neck and making sure she couldn't move her arms or legs. The ninja started moving forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

I warned as I put the sharp blade closer to her throat. At this point everybody was charging at me.

" One more move and she'll be gone."

"Please we're here to help you. Let us help you!"

I rolled my eyes and tighten my grip on the red head

One of the men came walking with some sort of box. I grabbed the katana tighter holding it more on her neck

"No...its alright..I'm Breaker"

He said as he pushed something on the box and backed away.

All of the sudden a man dressed in an army suit was in front of me.

"It's alright Kimiko. We're here to help. Let the girl go. We are not going to do any harm."

"How do you know me?"

He smiled

"I've been looking all over for you"

I backed away.

"I'm General Hawk. Please let them take you to base"

I stopped walking and gave him a confuse look.

"Where exactly is it?"

"Come see for yourself."

General Hawk said before he disappeared.

"Its okay. I'm just going to remove this."

Breaker plucked something behind my neck and showed it to me

"See? Tracking device"

He smashed it and smiled at me.

"Please"

The red head said with the little oxygen she had left. I looked around and one by one they all started to put their weapons on the ground. I looked at the red head her neck started turning purple. She looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and let her go. She gasped for air and started coughing.

"Lets go."

She said in a very soft voice,wouldn't blame her. Even my hand started hurting from grabbing the katana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch your step...I'm Duke by the way"

A guy who was probably a few...okay fine a foot taller than me said as he put his hand on my back.

Once we were all on the jet the red head took my arm and pulled me towards the seat in front of her. I glared at her making her look away

"Just say where I need to sit down"

She got her medical kit and looked at me

"Mind taking...never mind"

She ripped half of my shirt and started pouring alcohol. I gripped the katana tighter and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"For taking me to your so called base? Or the pouring of the alcohol?"

She opened her mouth to answer but didn't say anything.

"Exactly"

I said with a smirk. Once I was all bandaged up red head gave me some clothes and helped me put them on since I couldn't even move.

"Thanks..."

She nodded and sat in front of me...looking at me.

"What?"

"Where are you from?"

I felt eyes on us. I looked and they all turned away. I looked at the katana on my lap, I ran my finger on the edge until it bled.

"None of your business."

I finally said as I wiped my finger on my shorts.

"Well it'll be all of our business if you get in."

Now that got everybody's attention, even mine

"In?"

Everybody said as they looked at the red head

"Hawk will explain it.."

Red head said with a smile on her face

"Why can't you?"

I asked.

"You're really stubborn aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. Is this red head serious?

"You're the one who started the conversation."

"Its called starting to get to know someone"

"Same damn thing."

I snapped at her. She glared at me

"It is not the same thing"

I rolled my eyes

"Well then,since I started the conversation lets conti-"

I didn't let her finish I pointed the katana at her and narrowed my eyes

"Conversation. Ended."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest

"Damn red heads..."

There were chuckles from the people on the jet. She gave me a long glare and then at her team.

"Alright ladies...we are here"

A very deep voice said from the front of the jet. I felt it going down,making me light headed. And then it stopped.

Everybody got up except me

One by one got out. Then it was the ninja. He looked at me...well at least I thought he was looking at me, you can't really tell cause of that mask. He shook his head and grabbed my arm while he tried to grab his katana. I pushed him off me making him slam against the seats and almost losing his balance.

"Don't touch me."

He put his hands up and jerked his head towards the door.

I rolled my eyes and got out.

"Ahh Kimi- Is that Snake's katana?"

"The ninja?"

"Yes the ninja..."

"Yes."

"How did you-"

"She jumped over him and got it...it was a cool move for such tiny little lady"

A guy next to Duke said

"Impressive... Well I'm Hawk...General Hawk. If you don't remember me. Follow me I have some questions to ask you."

"What exactly is this?"

I asked once I was pushed on the elevator by Snake.

There were people in army uniform training. But soon stopped when they saw me, I wouldn't blame them I was covered in blood,bruises, and mud. Such good first impression.

"G.I Joe"

"Never heard about it..."

"No surprise. Technically, G.I. Joe does not exist, but if it did, it'd be comprised of the top men and women from the top military units in the world, the alpha dogs. When all else fails, we don't.

"Then why am I here?"

He looked at me and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

We entered a room, more like an office with people on every computer.  
"Thank you Cover Girl", Hawk said as a blond chick handed him a clip board. He turned to face us. "Kimiko Yang. Born in Japan. Finished school at age 12. Abducted at age 15 by unknown. Parents brutally murdered a year after the abduction. Murderer unknown." He said as he tapped the clipboard on his hand.

I looked away how did he know that? How did he even got his hands on that kind of information? You should not be here Kim..go...leave. Run. I looked at Hawk,and he raised an eyebrow at me. Was he going to turn me in? Was he going to keep me cause of what I was trained for? Did he know I killed my own parents? All these questions ran through my mind.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked a couple of minutes later. He smiled, which made me nervous. Behind every smile there's always something dark.

"Oh I don't want anything. But you do have two choices. Go back, run away from all your fears..all your...regrets..." He said coming closer to me  
"Or become an official G.I. Joe, we'll give you shelter...everything you can ask for. Train to perfection. Train to become over your fears, and to face your regrets."

I looked at him. Did I want this? Did I wanted to save and help people? All I knew was to kill. To be an assassin. But my regrets and fears were eating me up. I can't do this. They'll do the same thing.

"Where's the exit?" I said as I looked at Hawk. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let me get one thing straight Kimiko. You leave and then come back asking to get in...it's going to be a NO. You don't ask to be part of G.I. Joe. You get asked. And right now I am giving you full advantage to get in. People will kill to get in the Joe's. You are given this opportunity. Take it." He raised his voice with a glare on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Well may those people rest in peace General." I walked towards the elevator but stopped when Hawk spoke.

"Once you're out that door, you're on your own. And for the looks of it you need all the help you can get. If it weren't for us you'll be bleeding to death right now. You'll be dead. You should be thanking us and take this opportunity." He said in a stern voice

"If it weren't for all of you I would've made it. I would've left all of that behind." I snapped.

"Oh you know you can't leave it behind Kimiko, it eats you from the inside out. And it will always come back and haunt you. All those years taken away from you, don't you want revenge? We'll help you get revenge. We'll help you with everything. We'll become your new family." He gestured to everybody in the room.

I looked away, family was a word I haven't used in a long time. "I already have a family." I said trying to fight the tears.

Hawk put his hands on my shoulders making sure I was looking at him. "Who is dead. Do you want to get revenge on who ever killed them? Do you want to get revenge on who ever abducted you?"

"How do you know if I haven't already" I replied trying to look away.

"Because you were running. Running away from them. We'll help you. We'll be everything that was taken away from you, a family, friends, a shoulder you can cry on whenever you want to. But we won't do it until you take this opportunity. You know how powerful you are. You just need to know how to control yourself, the Joes will help you." He took a long breath "So what do you say?"

I sighed and looked at him, "I'm not sharing anything with the red-head." The room erupted with laughter.

"Welcome to the Joe's" Hawk said and saluted. "You'll begin training tomorrow,but first Lady Jaye", a brunet came into view, "You'll show her around then take her to training."

"Tomorrow sir?" Lady Jaye asked. Hawk nodded and looked at the blond who's name I believe is Cover Girl.

"Already got it." The blond came forward and gave me some room card. "You'll need to put a code in. Snake Eyes will take you since his room is across from yours." She smiled and looked past me. I felt a hand on my back lightly pushing me towards the elevator.

What just happen? That's all I could think about. Did I really just agreed to become a Joe? What if they find me? But that was impossible right? Hawk did said that the G.I Joe's are top-secret. Was it really? Even if it wasn't, Breaker did removed that so called "tracking device" from me. What if I had more and they're tracking me right now!?  
There was a snap in front of my face breaking me away from my thoughts. I looked and it was Snake Eyes motioning me to get out of the elevator.  
"Sorry..." I said looking down. I followed him keeping my distance. We came to a room with the numbers 900A. He put his hand out I gave him a weird look. What did he want? Does the mask make it impossible for him to talk? Then I remembered..the card!  
"Oh! Here." I handed it to him and he swiped it putting some numbers in. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the numbers. A code. 2-2-5. The door opened then closed. I looked at Snake, he bowed giving me the card. He looked down and reached for something...my hand? I backed away but he grabbed my arm and pointed at his katana. I felt my cheeks heat up. Stupid Kimiko.

"My bad...sorry. I forgot..." I heard a light chuckle from him, he bowed once again with me doing the same thing. He turned around and went into his room. I sighed and I went into mine. I took my shoes off and blackness took over me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning ready to get tortured. But it never happened. Then I remember...I'm a Joe now. I sighed did I really do the right decision?_ Look at the bright side Kimiko_..._you have a bed._ I thought to myself. I looked around and saw a good amount of clothes on the drawers. I took a quick shower and headed out.

_Look behind you..I'm right here 2-2-5!_ That voice...when is he going to leave me alone? I looked around and nobody was there.

"Cafeteria is this way" A familiar female voice spoke beside me.I turned around and saw Lady Jaye. "Common lets go." I nodded and followed her.  
We went to the elevator and started going down but then it stopped halfway and the doors opened. Red head and some other dude came in. I rolled my eyes, I can already tell Red and I will be great...what's that word? Friends.

"Slept well?" The guy next to Red asked. Lady Jaye nodded and I stayed silent looking at the door. "Oh I'm Ripcord by the way" He put his hand out and I just stared at it. "You shake it...like this" He reached for my hand but I gave him a glare "Or you don't shake it..."

The cafeteria was filled with men and women in army uniform. Once we got out of the elevator and got their attention they started saluting. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the food. I got myself a bowl of fruit and two waters. I looked around and saw an empty table. Finally some peace and quiet..

"Leave me alone" I said as I saw Red coming towards me and sitting across from me.

"Mind if we sit here?" Oh that red head. "Yes." I answered coldly.

She gave me a wide smile "Okay thanks! Common guys!" They all sat around me with Jaye on my side and Duke on my other side.

"You really do love pissing me off,don't you Red?" I said as I grabbed some grapes and threw them at her. "Immature" She said as she crossed her arms.

"So once you're finished. We'll walk around so you can get to know The Pit better" Jaye said. "I can walk around on my own.." I said a little too harsh than I intended it to come out. She stayed silent for a minute "Hawks rules" she finally said as she began eating.

"Plus we need to see how skilled you are" Red said. "Well I almost killed you,does that count?" I said with a smirk making everybody at the table stop what they were doing.

She narrowed her eyes at me and slammed her fist on the table, "That's because I wasn't trying to protect myself and YOU." I laughed "I can take you down when ever you want Red."

At this point everybody in the cafeteria was looking at us.

"I guess we'll see at training, right?" A deep male voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a 6 foot 5 inch man towering me. "Heavy Duty, and you are?" I was about to speak when I got interrupted, "That's Kimiko." Lady Jaye said

Heavy Duty smiled "So you're the newbie who took Snake Eyes sword, quit impressive." There was a soft groan from behind Heavy Duty, he moved and there was Snake Eyes with his hand on his forehead shaking is head. "Don't worry Snakes, we'll test her out" Heavy Duty said with a deep laugh.

"Ready?" Jaye asked as she got up from the table. "Do I look like I'm ready?" I said pointing at my full fruit salad. "Well hurry it up!" I rolled my eyes and started eating. 10 minutes later I got up with my trash. "Hurry!" I yelled at Jaye, she smiled and catched up to me.

We walked all over The Pit, first to the training room, then where the "Alpha" team usually hangs out, the exit for the jets, where all the weapons were stored, and finally Snakes Dojo.

"Are we gonna go in?" Jaye shook her head "I want too but..." I raised an eyebrow "But what? The door is not locked...and it doesn't have a code"

"Nobody usually comes over here..." Jaye said as she ran her hand over the door

"Well lets go in" I said as I reached for the door knob but the door opened with Snake coming out. He tilted his head to the side.

"Oh we were just passing by" Jaye said in a nervous tone. "No we weren't" She gave me a glare "Yes we were. Common I still have to take you to the training area."

"But you want-" She covered my mouth "Bye Snake!" She pulled me towards the elevator and pressed the down button. Before the doors closed I catched a glance at Snake Eyes shoulders moving. "He's laughing at you" I said with a chuckle.

"So why didn't you want to go in?" I asked as we headed towards the training area.

"I can't really understand him.." Jaye said as she stopped to look at me "Oh, he doesn't speak English? Cause he sure does understand it" I stated the obvious.

"No its not that, he knows English is just that...he doesn't speak" My eyes widen "Why?" Jaye shrugged her shoulders and continued walking "He don't say."

When we finally made it to the training room we walked over to Heavy Duty, he smiled and motioned me to get on the scale. The checked my weight and my height. "Lets get to the training, good luck." Jaye said as she walked to where a lot of men were screaming.

We began with testing my speed,which was pretty easy, I probably ran faster than the machine. Then rock climbing with traps on it. After that my boxing skills.

"Hit me." Heavy duty said as we came into the boxing part. "You sure?" He nodded "What can a 100 pound-"

I kicked him while spinning in the air and he flew to the other side. People came running towards us,well towards Heavy Duty since he was the one on the ground. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" He got up and dusted himself off. "I wasn't ready but impressive." He said with a smile, but we all knew it wasn't true. He was more than ready.

"Again" He said,I waited for him to make the first move, and he did. I blocked him sending him backwards with every block. I was about to punch him when he put his hands up in surrender. I let out a small giggle which made him laugh. "Okay so far so good. Now head over to Scarlett".

I did what I was told and walked over to her "Good luck next time" She told a recruit. She turned around and gave me some sort of suit. "Put this on. You'll be next so get ready"

I grabbed the suit and tried to put it on. I was struggling to put it on until somebody helped me. They patted my waist as in to say "Is that okay?"

"Yeah thanks..." I turned around and saw Snake Eyes. I let out a soft gasp. "Thanks, but I told you not to touch me." He gave me a slight shove and patted my shoulder. "Ready" I said as I turned towards Red and grabbed the gun from her hand. "Shoot as many as you can. Good luck."

I felt my suit vibrate and the gun turning green at the side. I looked up and saw targets, I shot all of them until there was a beeping sound. I turned around to see a surprised Red, Hawk, and Heavy Duty. I put my gun up behind me and shot the very last target before they shot me first.

"You-you-" Hawk started but Red cut him off

"You beat the high score." I looked at her. "Let me guess the high score was Snake Eyes."

"Nope. It was Scarlett's" Heavy Duty said as he smiled at Scarlett. I smirked.

"Well good luck beating that Scarlett" Heavy Duty said as he patted her back. He came towards me and helped me out of the suit.

I turned back to where Hawk was and saw Red giving me a look. I rolled my eyes at her. Duke gave me a high five as he came towards us. "One more test common"

Duke took me to get another suit on. He was going to put a helmet on me but I stopped him.

"You're going to need it." He said as he tried to get it on me

"I don't do helmets" He sighed "If you say so..." He put it back down and gave me some sort of weapon "Hit with the ends it shocks your opponent"

"Thanks.." I said as I tried swinging the weapon around trying to get to know how to get a good grip on it.

We got back and there was a new man next to Hawk "I'm Stone. Nice to meet you" He put out his hand out and I bowed. He smiled and saluted.

"Anyone want to start this?" Heavy Duty said as he looked around. About 10 men volunteered but didn't want to go first. I rolled my eyes and started picking my nails and smoothing them with the weapon I had.

"Looks like you'll have to pick Ki-" He looked at me and then at my nails. I quickly straighten up and cleared my throat "Sorry." There were a few chuckles. "Choose your opponent."

I looked around. Duke..nah too easy. Ripcord...I'll feel sorry. Jaye? Nah I'm starting to like her wouldn't want to ruin...um what's the word...friendship? Yes friendship. Snake Eyes. Already took him down. Red. Our eyes met. I smirked. I did said I would take her down. This will be fun.

"Red." She rolled her eyes and smiled "My pleasure. And its Scarlett."

I crossed my arms. "What ever Red."

"CAT FIGHT!" Half of the man screamed while the other half started betting money. "Enough guys. Okay ready?" Heavy Duty said as he tried not to laugh.

"Ready" Red said.

"Kimiko?" I nodded.

"No hair pulling. And no claws" Heave Duty said

"GO!" Everybody said.

Let the fight begin.


	5. Chapter 5

I waited a few minutes for her to make the first move. And she did. I dodged her and kicked her in the back making her almost lose glared at me and tried hitting me with the weapon,we'll call it a sword, but she missed. I smiled and I hit her with mine missing her by just a hair. I rolled my eyes, if the sword was supposed to help it didn't do much. I threw it away from me and got in a fighting stand. She smirked and lunged at me with the sword. I easily blocked it by kicking it in the middle making it fly in the air. She looked up and try to catch it but I grabbed it before she could, I pinned her down and was about to shock her when she kicked me off her sending the sword flying once again but this time it landed too far away from us. She threw a punch and I grabbed her hand but she managed to punch me in the stomach making me loose my balance. She was on top of me until I kicked her off. Hard enough for her to roll a few feet away. I felt my body shaking.

Breath Kimiko. Breath. Control your self.

_No. Kill her! _His voice said coming back

I shook my head. And walked towards Scarlett who was catching her breath sitting down. She kicked my feet making me fall in front of her. I glared at her and got on top of her grabbing her my the collar. I was about to punch her when she flipped her self making me punch the hard metal floor. I felt a sharp pain go throught my arm. I glared at Scarlett and she smirked grabbing some katanas. She lunged at me and I docked them kicking them away from me. I walked where there was an extra pair and went towards her. I noticed she wasn't that good with katanas. Why choose something you're not good at? We slammed both of our katanas together pushing each other back. She let go and stared at me before she ran towards me and tried kicking me but I grabbed her foot, she swung her katana at me and I did the same making a deep cut on her arm. I let her go making her slam on the floor I grabbed her by the collar of the shirt and went to punch her but she put her hand in front of me.

There was a whistle and the fight was over. I smiled at her "You okay?" She seemed taken back, shocked to be exact. She nodded and I got off her. I put my hand for her to grab it but instead she pulled me down and slapped me. I glared at her and she smiled mocking me "You okay?" We both got up. I opened my arms and she went for a hug but I kneed her in the stomach "I'm fine you?" I said smiling at her.

"Okay ladies fight is over." Heavy Duty said as he got in the middle of us

"Fight is not over. Again." Scarlett said grabbing one of the katanas

"No. Fight is ov-" I cut him off

"Again" I said moving closer and so did Scarlett.

"I said fight-" Heavy Duty started.

"WE DON'T CARE!" Scarlett and I both said looking at Havy Duty and shoving him away.

"Over is over girls. Everybody dismissed except for Alpha."Hawk said as he pushed us away from each other. I rolled my eyes and walked over to get some water.

* * *

"Snake you better watch out. This girl almost out ranked you." Heavy Duty said a couple of minutes later as he came back with I'm guessing my results. I looked at Snake and he looked over at me . "You made it to the top, congrats." Heavy Duty patted my shoulder and left the room.

"Video games anybody?" Rip asked as one by one went in the elevator leaving Snake and I alone in the training area. I waited until the doors shut closed and waited for the next elevator, I heard soft footsteps behind me and then stopping a few inches away from me. I tapped my fingers on the metal until a gloved hand was on top of mine making me stop the tapping. The elevator door opened and we both got in. It was silent, not awkward silent, but a good and comfortable silent. The door opened on our hall, I got out leaving him in the elevator. He was probably going to his dojo, that's where I'll go if I had one here. I went in my room and decided to take a nap since I was pretty much tired from 4 hours of non stop training.

_Sleep well 2-2-5_

My eyes shot open. Why could I still hear him? Is he in my head? Is he here? I looked around and there was nobody but me. When will this end?

_Soon. Very soon._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Run Kimiko! Run baby girl don't let him get you! Run!" I looked at my mother who was helping me get out of the house "Mom don't ple-" She kissed my forehead and pushed me out of the door. I ran through the streets of Japan almost getting run over several times. I finally found my dad's old dojo and went in locking and closing all the doors and windows. I sat in the corner where nobody could see and began to cry. But soon stopped when I heard a male voice._

_"WHERE IS SHE?!" There was a pause "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST- NO! DON'T KILL THEM!" There were footsteps coming closer to the door "No, I got it. I think I know where she is." Suddenly I felt some sort of cloth on my face covering my mouth and nose._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kill them 2-2-5" My master said "Yes, master" I grabbed both of my katanas and walked towards the subjects house. I looked at the address on the piece of paper to know if it was the correct one, it was. I entered the house and saw a woman who looked like me but in an older version. She came towards me with wide arms, __"Kimiko! Oh baby-" I stabbed her with my katana right through her stomach. "Subject number 1 down master." I said through my ear piece "Good. Good. Now the other one"._

_I walked down a hallway looking everywhere, one picture caught my attention it was the subjects with a girl with them. I looked closer...master didn't mention killing 3 subjects, then I realized something. The girl was me. "Focus!" I felt a shock go throughout my body "Sorry Master" I kept walking but something told me not to do it. I heard sirens from a distance "Master-" I said as I started to panic, there were more shocks going through my body "KILL HIM!" I grabbed my other clean katana and ran to some office. "Subject is not here." I heard master growl "WELL GO FIND HIM!" I heard the front door slam open and heavy footsteps running through the house. I opened the window and ran towards the subjects dojo._

_ I finally reached the dojo and got in from an open window. "Kimiko?" A male voice said. Kimiko? Who's Kimiko? Why is he- "FOCUS!" I focused and saw a man who had my eyes. Who is this man? I thought to myself. "Your target. Kill him!" I brought my katana up and the subjects mans eyes widen. "What did he do to you Kimi-" I didn't let him finish, the last words he said was "I love you" Somehow I felt like I wanted to say it back...but what was love? And who were these people? "Your parents." Master said. My parents? Master laughed "Yes 2-2-5, you killed your parents well done young one. Well done. Now return!" I wanted to say no but I knew I couldn't "Yes Master" I put the cover on my katana and headed out. I glanced at the man who was now on the ground dead with a pool of blood around his body. Part of me wanted to yell sorry. But I knew better than that. _

_"Look boys, the things all of you couldn't do, a 15 year old killed them in less than 2 hours." Master said as I went into the lab."The katanas 2-2-5" I handed him the katanas and he took them out of their covers exposing the blood. He smiled evilly. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck. And reality hit me. I Kimiko Yang killed my parents. My vision started getting blurry, my throat started burning like if it was on fire. "What did you do to me?!" I yelled. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek "What's your name?!" A distant voice said "Kimiko" Pain shot through my legs and up my body. "YOU'RE 2-2-5! DON'T FORGET THAT!" There were more voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying "If she lives through this...we'll continue the serums master." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out._


	7. Chapter 7

I screamed running towards the bathroom, I examined myself no bruises, no nothing. I ran my hand through my hair._"It was only a nightmare."_ I said to myself repeatedly. I put my back against the wall and slipped down bringing my knees to my chest.

I looked at my hands, I killed them. I killed the only people who loved me and cared for me.I let _him_ control me.

I got up and washed my face. _Looks like I'm not sleeping anymore_. I thought to myself as I changed in to some sweatpants and a shirt and headed to Snakes dojo. I mean he wouldn't mind if I go,right? And besides he's probably sleeping now. I stepped into the elevator and went up. I made my way towards the door and opened it. The lights were dimmed and it was complete silent. I sat in the middle and began meditating. After a couple of minutes I looked around for some katanas, lucky for me I found them. I did a hand stand with them, which was a complete failure since my shirt kept going down exposing my bra, but after a few tries I finally did it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was about to swing my katana and practice with my invisible opponent when I heard light footsteps coming closer to me, once they were close enough I swung my katana at who ever it was, to my surprise they blocked it. It was Snake Eyes.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked, but then quickly regretted it when I remembered what Jaye told me. Snake Eyes tilted his head to the side and pointed a finger at me.

"I...I couldn't sleep" I quickly said. He nodded and sighed. "You too?" He nodded again. It was silent, I looked down then at him

"I better go..goodnight" I was about to turn around but he grabbed my arm "What?" He put his hands up but then stopped "I know ASL..."

_"Really?"_ He signed

"Yeah. My parents made me learn it, they always said 'You may never know if you're going to need it.' So I gave in and I learned it. Guess they were right huh?"

He let out a small soft chuckle. _"Want to practice? I saw that you were trying to do a handstand on the katana. I can show you.."_

My cheeks turned red, remembering how my shirt went down every time I tried to do it. What if he saw my bra?

_"Yes I did. Its a pretty color...I like the design. Looks good on you."_ He signed giving me a thumbs up.

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "I don't know if I should thank you or think that you're a creep."

His shoulders started moving, he was laughing. _"I'm no creep"_ He signed

"Only creeps will look at a girls bra.." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He shook his head and I'm pretty sure he was rolling his eyes.

"Sure I want to practice" I finally said. He took one of the katanas from my hand

_"Show me what you got"_ He signed as he backed away from me

"I think you already saw that" I muttered looking away. He playfully shoved me. And I laughed.

_"Stop it."_ He signed as he put his katana up.

"Well you're the one who kept looking at me!" I said as I put my katana up.

_"Who wears a baggy shirt when they're training?" _He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh so you don't want me to wear a shirt?!" I raised my eyebrow.

_"That's...that's not what I meant. I..."_ He signed but then stopped. I raised my eyebrow_ "Forget it."_ He finally signed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, what ever you say perv." I said playfully. He was about to sign something but I swung my katana at him but he blocked it with his katana and pushed me against a wall with his body against mine I smirked finally some good action. I kicked him of off me. He came closer trying to hit me but I blocked his every move and he did the same. We moved in sync with our katanas, almost like dancing, you enjoy every minute of it. Memories of my dad and I flashed through my mind. Dad and I always used to practice at night, when everything was calm and there was no sound to distract any if us. I brought my full attention towards Snake letting everything out all my anger, all those years being in one tiny room and not being to socialize, all those hits I would get if I didn't succeed. Surprisingly Snake Eyes was keeping up with me hitting me as hard as I hit him.

_"We should probably stop."_ He finally signed after a few hours with both of us breathing hard.  
I went towards a mirror to fix myself, my hair was all messed up and my shirt was literally falling off. Now I know why Snake said 'Who wears a baggy shirt when they're training?' After trying to fix my hair and couldn't succeed, I looked around barely noticing how the dojo was now that the lights were fully on. I was amazed , it had traditional Japanese colors, and it had everything you needed. I frowned as the memories came flowing in.

_"Is something wrong?"_ He asked tilting his head

"No, its just...your dojo reminds me of my dads dojo." I said as I remembered the dojo back at home. The only thing different was that dad only had katanas and a picture of us when we were a...family. We would always hang out over there, we'll have dinner, we'll even spend Christmas there. I felt a tear running down my face, I quickly wiped it away.

_"Its okay to cry"_ Snake said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

No its not okay to cry. Crying makes you weak. Crying makes you a target. I shook his hand off me and walked towards the door. "Bye." I said before I closed the door behind me.

I was about to enter the elevator when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I was about to turn around when the elevator opened and Ripcord was standing there. His eyes widen looking at me up and down then his eyes landed on my waist. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he started pressing the button rapidly. The elevator door closed leaving me with Snake alone.  
I turned around glaring at him. He quickly removed his arm from my waist and put his hand on the back of his neck looking away.

He turned towards me and signed _"Bad timing?"_ I rolled my eyes and pressed the elevator button to open, it opened revealing Lady Jaye, Duke and Ripcord. I glared at Ripcord and he winked at me. "Have fun!" Duke said as the door closed once again leaving me with Snake. I rolled my eyes and looked at Snake

"Are they always this-" I was cut off by Snake signing

_"Annoying? __Stupid?__ Hard headed? Nosy? Immature? Did I say stupid already?"_ I laughed

"Ninja sure those have some good sense of humor." He chuckled and put his hand on my back pushing me slightly towards the elevator. We got in and waited until it opened again. I noticed his hand was still on my back, I looked at him and he looked at me. I raised my eyebrow making him tilt his head to the side.

"Your hand." He quickly removed it and looked away.

The elevator door opened and I got out with Snake following me.

"See you later" I said as I went into my room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Had fun?" Duke whispered to me once we were all sitting down at the cafeteria table. I glared at him and pushed him off his seat. "HEY! Its not my-" I grabbed him by the colar of his shirt pulling him towards me. "Shut it!" I said through my teeth. I let him go making him fall to the ground once again. He got up and straightened himself before he sat back down.

"So Kimmy.." Ripcord started with a stupid smirk on his face. I glared at him. "Do. NOT. Call me Kimmy." His eyes widen and nodded rapidly. "Got it. Or your ninja boyfriend will beat me up." He said with the same smirk. I was about to say something but Snake smacked him upside the head. "Dude!" Rip yelled as he started rubbing the back of his head.

"Boyfriend? Who has a boyfriend?" A familiar female all looked and saw Scarlett. She looked at and sat beside me, "You do know Joes are not supposed to date Joes."

"Nobody said anything about dating Red" I said as I glared at her. Her face started turning bright red. "My name is not Red! So stop calling me that!"

"You know I think you and me are going to turn out to be great friends" I gave her a big smile and she gave me a long pure hate glare. If looks could kill, I'll be dead. Duke chuckled next to me which made Re- I mean Scarlett get up and walk away. I rolled my eyes and saw that Snake got up and went after her stopping her by the door. I could make out him signing to her something like 'She's nice give her a chance' and then it was either 'I like her' or 'I like you'. I turned back to the guys and they all smirked at me. "What?!" I snapped at them. "Jealous?" Duke and Rip said in unison.

Jealous? What is jealous? Is jealous a good thing? Or is it a bad thing? I thought to myself.  
"Jealous?" I asked sounding confused.

"Yeah jealous..." Duke said with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh I forgot you didn't really socialized back then right?" Rip said in a serious voice. I shook my head. He was right. I didn't had much friends. I even forgot what friends meant. The only socialization I got was from those evil people and the innocent I had to kill.

"So when you were in school..." Jaye started, "I didn't had a lot of friends. I finished school really early. Having Japanese parents everything had to be perfect. So there wasn't a lot of going out or to 'Hang'" I said as I made quotations with my hands. "And when I was abducted they just kept me alone the only socialization I got was when they-" I stopped. I was already giving too much information."They what?" Jaye said. I stared at her then I looked down. "What time is training?" I said as I looked up at Heavy Duty who was know in our table. "When you're done telling us" He said as he put his hand on top of mine. Memories flashed in my head.

_*Flash back*_  
_I woke up by somebody shaking me. I looked and it was a a figure. I couldn't really see due to the fact that the room was dimmed. But I knew it was him. I felt a hand on top of my hand and then the feeling of 2 needles being inserted on my neck. I screamed in pain as both men laughed._  
_*End of flashback*_

"Don't. Touch. Me." I glared at Heavy Duty and walked away.

"Stop with the attitude Kimiko!" I heard behind me.  
Oh that Red. I turned around and glared at her while she glared at me.

"And wipe that glare of your face!", She said as crossed her arms over her chest.

"You better watch it Red!" I said right at her face. Snake went between us pushing us away from each other with his arm. "I'm tired and sick of you!" She said as she clenched her fist. "Good to know we feel the same way" I said as I tried pushing Snake Eyes arm off me. "I regret telling Hawk to make you a Joe! I should of let you go" Red said as she hit Snake Eyes arm. "Then why didn't you huh?! I told you to let me go but you didn't!" I said through my teeth. By now more than half of the Joes were already surrounding us. "That's because I didn't know you were a selfish bitch!"  
That did it. I put my hand on Snake Eyes neck making him pass out and attacked Scarlett. And this time no whistle was going to make me stop.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in a room with white walls and only a black glass right next to the door. I could see my reflection but I knew from the other side they could see me. I tried getting up but my hand were handcuffed to the table and so were my ankles. I sighed as I tried to remember what happened last time I was awake._ Red_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. There was a beeping sound and the doors slid open revealing Jaye with some food with Snake Eyes behind her with his arms crossed.

"Oh good! You're awake! Here I brought you some breakfast." She said as she put the plate in front of me and un-cuffed my hands, I rubbed my wrist and noticed they were already turning purple. I also noticed I was in some very short shorts and a sports bra. My eyes widen and I felt my face starting to turn bright red. "Sorry, we had to take everything off." Jaye said as she tried not to laugh. "You're very good at protecting your body, Snake Eyes here had to take everything off from you until you were left with that." She said as she nudged Snake with a wink. I felt my face turning even more red if that was even possible which made Jaye laugh. "I have to go and check on Scarlett. See you in a couple of hours" She gave the key to Snake and left.

Snake grabbed a chair and sat across from me. I felt his eyes on me, on my body. I shifted uncomfortably._ "Why so uncomfortable?"_ He signed. Was he serious? I just found out he had to get me out of my clothes in order to put me in this room. I'm here almost naked with him in the room and who knows if anyone else is watching. And he's asking why I'm so uncomfortable.

"You" I said after a couple of minutes.

_"Me?"_ He signed tilting his head. I nodded and began eating_ "You're uncomfortable because of me"_ He signed once he knew I was looking at him. I nodded pointing at the black glass behind him with my fork._ "There's nobody behind that glass" _He signed, I didn't respond. I just kept eating my food slowly. _"You're so awkward"_ He signed as he chuckled.

"Well I am nearly naked..." I gestured to my body.

_"Yeah, nearly."_ He signed and crossed his arms over his chest. I could see his muscles much more and damn they were big and so well defined. I wonder how they feel without all that armor on them. And what are you thinking Kimiko!

_"Stop staring"_ He signed as he put his finger under my chin making me look at..well his visor. I slapped his hand away and continued eating. Once I was done eating I pushed my plate away. Snake Eyes got up and threw it away. I looked over at him and he was turned around I stretched my arms which was a bad idea cause I felt my bra go up, but I fixed it just in time.

"Stop staring" I said as I turned around to see Snake Eyes quickly looking away. He shook his head and walked towards the door but then walked back to the table and sat down. "Aren't you leaving?" I asked he shook his head and looked towards the black glass. He looked deep in thought so I didn't even bother asking him why he stayed. After a good minute I got tired of the silent and broke it. "Where's Red?" It took him a minute to respond he got up and quickly got out the door. "AT LEAST UNTIE ME!" I yelled as the door slowly closed. But he didn't come back. I groaned and then looked at my feet the cuffs had tiny openings. I took my bobby pin out of my hair and started messing with the lock. After a good half an hour or so I was finally free.

"Yes!" I screamed and put the bobby pin on the table only to realize that Snake had left the key right in front of me. I slapped myself. Was I this stupid? Do I need to get my eyes checked? I was about to get up when Snake came in and sat down across from me. He looked at the table and shook his head once he saw the almost broken bobby pin.

_"Didn't you see the key?"_ He signed as he threw me a baggy shirt. I put on the shirt and sat back down.

"So hows Red?" I asked breaking the silence

_"She's okay...at least that's what I heard"_ He signed shrugging his shoulders.

"Didn't you went and checked up on her like 30 minuted ago?" I asked, since he did leave when I mentioned Red. He shook his head

_"I went to look for a shirt for you to put on. I tried going in your room but I couldn't because it was locked so I found one of my shirts."_ He signed

I raised an eyebrow "It took you 30 minutes to find a shirt?"

_"Its a long walk from the rooms to over here"_ He signed

"Where are we?" I said sounding very interested. Was I in another base? Or was I more underground?

_"We're where we keep our prisoners, plus I had to go through security check."_ He signed

I nodded then I smiled "You went through all this trouble to get a shirt. How thoughtful of you." He chuckled

_"Well you don't want to walk around naked right?"_ He signed as he tugged my shirt...I mean his shirt. "Nearly naked" I corrected him._ "Same thing"_ He signed as he got up _"Lets go"_. I followed him out the door but got stopped by security. After another hour they finally checked me since I didn't want a man to touch me. Cover Girl came and started checking me. I looked at Snake Eyes who was laughing silently. "There all done. You're free to go prisoner" Cover Girl said sarcastically. We both laughed and I walked next to Snake.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Hawk needs to talk to you"_ Snake signed after we got back at base. He took me to Hawks office _"Go to the bathrom there's some extra clothes in the top shelf"_  
"Thanks." I said. I went in the bathroom and quickly changed.  
_"I'm going to wait for you."_ He signed. I shook my head "No,I know my way"  
_"I want to get to know you better"_ He signed _"And maybe you'll get to know me "_ I smiled and nodded. I went in and saw a very mad Hawk.

"Hello General." He rolled his eyes "Care to explain this Kimiko?" He pushed a button and the screen turned on revealing a tape of two girls violently fighting. Then I realized those girls were Red and I. My eyes widen, there was blood everywhere my shirt was covered with blood. My mouth had blood, Scarletts face was covered with blood. Then there were two gun shots and it hit Scarlett and I on the shoulder wich made us pass out. I looked at Hawk. And he gave me a glare "Why?" He asked as he turned off the screen.

"It was supposed to be a um hug?" I said as innocently as possible. He shook his head "Normally I don't punish my people but in this case,and I'm telling you the same thing I told Scarlett, you two are going to be sharing a room for a week and if you two don't cooperate, we'll handcuff you two together for 2 weeks." My eyes widen a week with Red this would be interesting. "Do I make myself clear soldier?" I nodded my head "Dismissed" I walked out of his office and stood by Snake  
_"What he said?"_ He signed as we started to walk towards the elevator  
"I have to share a room with Red for a week.." I said in disbelief with a hint of sadness in my voice.  
_"And if you don't?"_ He signed  
"We'll get handcuffed together for two weeks" I looked at him and he was already laughing. "Its not funny..." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.  
_"Yes it is."_ He signed.

After what seemed forever we finally made it to my new temporarily new room with Scarlett in there sitting on the couch. "Oh hey Snake" Snake nodded and Red looked at me. "That's your side they already put your clothes on that black drawer and we won't be able to get out so enjoy your last free day" Snake chuckled and I groaned. "But Jaye is going to stay with us. Don't ask why she just is." I rolled my eyes and got out of the room. Snake grabbed my arm and we headed to some stairs "Where are we going?" I asked_ "You'll see"_ he signed as we started going up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it(: When do you guys start school? I start tomorrow sadly. Anyways on to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"So...are you going to tell me about yourself?"_ He signed as we sat in the middle of his dojo.  
"Hawk already told you everything" I simply said  
_"Not everything"_ He signed. I sighed "It'll make it easier if you take your mask off" He shook his head. "Fine" I took a deep breath and I let all my memories come back

*Flashback*  
"Smile! 1-2-3-" There was a flash. Dad went towards the camera and showed us our new family picture. "Oh honey! Its so beautiful!" Mom said. Dad and I both rolled our eyes "Honey you always say that" Mom gave him a glare "Okay, now Kimiko show me what you learned" I smirked mom alway knew how to start the fun. I grabbed my two katanas from my back and looked at my dad. Mom put me a blindfold on and I blocked all my thoughts. I heard my dad sneaking behind me I swung my katana but nothing hit it. I swung it again and felt tiny fabric. And the fight began. I chased him all over the dojo until I heard him breathing rapidly. I smirked. I ran towards him spinning around in the air and kicked him.  
"AND KIMMY WINS!" Mom said as she hugged me. "Finally after 14 years" Dad said as he got up and hugged me. "The day was going to come either way hon" Mom said glaring once again to dad.

.  
"Mom why are we here?" I said as my mom rushed me down to the basement "Sh, its okay Kimmy, just stay here okay? And what ever you do, don't open the door no matter who it is. Alright baby?" I nodded and hugged her. She ran back upstairs locking the door. There were gunshots, the noise of glass being broken. It lasted for what seemed for ever. Then there was a clik. My head snapped towards the door and mom came in with dad slowly coming after her. The ran towards me and hugged me both crying

.  
"Happy Birthday!" Mom said waking me up. Its been a year since the accident happened and they haven't talked about ever since then. But now it was my chance. "My present first." Dad said as he handed me a long heavy box. I opened it and it was two new katanas with a fancy red 'K' on both handles. I screamed in joy and hugged my dad "Thank you!" I said repeatedly. "Okay mine now." Mom handed me a box I opened it and saw two knives and a couple of ninja stars that matched the katanas. I looked at mom and hugged her. "Thank you. I love you. Both of you" They smiled and hugged me.  
"You know normal parents don't give their child these stuff" I said after we got done eating dinner "Well we're not normal" They both said as they laughed. "Who were those people?" I said. They both looked at me "Who hon?" Mom said. "The ones who attacked you two..." Dad got tensed but soon relaxed "Just know that what we're doing to you,all of this training is for your own good. Don't forget that." I nodded and he gave me one last hug.  
*End of Flashback*

"I didn't know that was the last time he was going to hug me. I didn't know it was the last time I got to see my parents alive." I said as I sobbed on Snake Eyes neck. I didn't know how it happened but I was now on his lap with his arms wrapped around me rocking me back and forth. I started calming down and he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry." I said as I pulled away from him.  
_"Told you it was okay to cry"_ He signed as he wiped my tears. I let out a shaky and short laugh. He rubbed my back pulling me closer to him. "You're all covered in tears..." I said trying to clean my tears off his suit. He chuckled and took my hands away from his suit.  
_"Its okay...you'll wash it later"_ He signed. I rolled my eyes and hit his chest playfully._ "Lets change the subject, I know you don't want to talk about when you were abducted."_ He signed.  
I looked down "What about you?" I felt him tense up.  
_"Later"_ He signed.  
"You said if I told you-" He put his finger on top of my mouth and signed _"And I will. Just not now."_  
I looked at him, I knew he was looking at me when he slightly shifted "Promise?" He nodded. I put my pinky up he chuckled and wrapped his pinky with mine _"Promise"_ he signed as he rubbed his hands up and down on my shoulders.  
"You know you're really comfortable even with all of this armor" I heard him laugh. I smiled "I heard you"  
_"Congratulations first person who heard me laugh"_ He signed and clapped.  
I laughed. I felt his arms wrap around my waist giving me chills and those feelings in my stomach. I shifted uncomfortably and got up from his lap, instantly regretting it. He also got up  
"Thank you for...comforting me. I really appreciate it Snake" He nodded  
_"I'm here if you need me"_ He signed as he patted my shoulder. I smiled and headed to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Its been a week since the whole accident with Scarlett happened. Snake Eyes would come at night and check up on me and we'll talk for a few hours. For now I can say that I might have feelings for him,but he will never go for a girl like me. Would he?

"So no more Kimiko VS Scarlett?" Duke said as looked at Scar and I. Scarlett shook her head. "How did that happened?" Rip said not fully convinced "Muffins" I simply said. "We have muffins?" He said in a cheerful voice, Duke gave him a 'What the fuck' look. Rip cleared his throat "I mean.. We have muffins?" He said with a deeper voice. We all laughed, I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Snake, he jerked his head towards the door and walked towards it. I got up and followed him.

"Whats up?" I finally said after what seemed forever. He didn't answer "Snake?" He pushed me towards a room and locked the door. The lights went on and I saw a bunch of worned out katanas hanging, pictures of old dojos on a board, then a picture of two kids one in black and one in white. I felt Snake behind me I turned around but he didn't look at me he looked straight at the picture. "Is it you?" I asked.  
He looked at me and signed_ "Guess."_ I looked back at the picture "This one" I pointed at the boy with black, I looked at Snake and he nodded. I smiled then I noticed another picture, it was an old man with Snake Eyes. "Who's this?" I sensed him tense up as he walked next to me.  
_"This is was my master, I trained with him and my sword brother, Storm Shadow"_ He signed as he ran his fingers on the picture. "What happened to him?" He clenched his fist but then relaxed.  
_"Dead"_ He signed. My eyes widen "I'm sorry...how did he died?" He turned to face me _"I was young and homeless. One rainy day I was looking for food, I ended up sneaking in his kitchen. That's where I met Storm Shadow. We fought,with me taking every hit of course, but I got him a few times"_ He stopped then continued _"When we were fighting he kept pushing me towards tables filled with food, and every time he did that I'll quickly take some food and shove it in my mouth"_ I laughed and he chuckled. After a few minutes of silence, he continued,_"The Hard Master came and made him stop. He welcomed me to his temple and soon became part of the Arashikage clan. Storm Shadow was never happy that I got in his clan mostly because the master always favored me, at least that's what Storm Shadow always said."_ He stopped but soon continued _"It was a normal day, everything was relaxed until I heard the Hard Master scream, I ran towards him but it was too late. There was a sword on his back I looked around and saw Storm Shadow running away I tried to stop him but it was too late he was gone. He never returned, everybody blamed him for killing the Hard Master. That day I took a vow of silence to honor him"_  
I didn't know what to say, I was out of words. I found myself hugging him, my arms around his waist. I could tell he was surprised due to his body tensing up. He soon relaxed placing an arm around my waist and his hand going up and down my back. "Thank you for telling me. I know you didn't want too." I looked up at him my arms still wrapped around his waist, he looked down and signed.  
_"I promised"_ I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. The moment was just perfect until the room started making beeping noises and there was red lights flashing. He quickly pulled away and grabbed two guns he took one and gave one to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out another door which lead to a room but not just any room, his room. He opened the door revealing the hall with everybody running towards the elevator and some towards some stairs. We quickly got in the elevator and headed towards the jets.


	13. Chapter 13

I felt someone grabbing the back of my shirt tightly I turned around and saw Snake Eyes hand. Suddenly a black jet came down with a red cobra on the door. Snake Eyes pushed me behind him with his katana out. The door opened and came out a really buff guy with a smirk on his face. Everybody relaxed and lowered their weapons. The guy came towards Snake and pointed his gun at him while grabbing his arm so he won't move

"Too slow Snake." Snake Eyes shook his head and looked down. The guy looked down and gave him a glare. "Damn ninjas." Snake shook with laughter and he did a handshake with the guy.  
"How you-" He stopped when he noticed me "Who's this?" Snake Eyes tilted his head "The girl" Snake looked behind and I looked at him, he moved to the side, the guy gave me a smile "Roadblock, you are?" I shook his hand "Kimiko." He nodded. "Newbie huh?" He said still shaking my hand "How? You're so-" I cut him off by flipping him on his back. "Nevermind" He said as he got up from the ground rubbing his back. "Another ninja for our ninja huh Snake?" I could tell Snake Eyes rolled his eyes when he playfully shoved him.

"ROAD!" Lady Jaye said as she ran up to Roadblock and hugged him. "Hey L.J how you been girl?" I looked at Snake and he grabbed my hand taking me towards the elevator.  
_"Don't want you to get bored"_ He signed as the doors closed. "He's a Joe?" Snake nodded. _"He went under cover to get some information from cobra"_ I raised my eyebrow "Cobra?"  
_"Hawk will explain"_ He signed. We went in his dojo and he took my gun from my back and put it on a table. "So..." He looked at me tilting his head. "I don't know...I'm just starting a conversation." He chuckled and walked over to me.  
_"Can I ask you something?"_ He signed. "Sure go ahead" He looked away and sighed _"Will-"_ He stopped and looked at me "Will?" I said as I raised my eyebrow. He shook his head_ "Nevermind, forget it."_ He signed as he walked towards his ninja stars. "You sure?" I finally asked. I saw him tense up but he nodded. "Alright then." He didn't sign anything, he just stood there. After a few minutes I sighed "Well I better get going, bye" Nothing. I walked towards the door and closed it behind me

**Snake Eyes**

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! JUST TELL HER!

"Well I better get going, bye"

GO AFTER HER!

I looked behind me and she was gone. Why did I let her go? I mean how hard is it to ask a girl on a date? Very hard. I sighed and leaned up against a wall. I was about to take my mask off when the door slightly opened and Kimikos head popped in. I got to admit it made me laugh  
"You sure you don't want tell me anything?" She said with her soothing voice. I shook my head and signed _"No, I forgot already."_ She nodded slowly not fully convinced "If you say so" And with that she was gone. I got out and took the stairs to my room. Why am I falling for this woman I've only known her for such little time but it feels like if I have some connection with her, like if she was meant for me, and I was meant for her. We're alike in so many ways. I feel as in if I was re-born again, I can be myself with her, I've never opened up to anybody not even Shana who was there when the whole accident happened. I thought as I took my mask off and looked at the mirror. The only thing that was left from the accident was the scar that went right across my face, it wasn't that visible but it held so many memories. I shook my thoughts away and took my armor off.


	14. Chapter 14

Its been a few weeks since Roadblock came from his mission, we gotten close the same goes too Jaye. As for Scarlett...well its getting there. Hawk told me everything about Cobra after I begged him for five hours straight and ruined his meet up with the president. And Snake well he's been Snake always wondering off we talked a few times but he always ends up asking me something and then telling me to forget about it. So I do,even if I feel like he's hiding something.

"COMMON ROAD!" Duke yelled as he saw Roadblock starting to give up on the treadmills. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO LET A GIRL WIN?!" Rip yelled. Roadblock and I made a bet to see who will last running and who ever lost had to clean the training rooms bathroom. I looked over at Roadblock who was now sweating up a storm with his vains all popping out. While I on the other hand wasn't even sweating.  
"I give up! I give up!" Road said as he got out of the treadmills and ran towards the bathroom. "That shows that girls are better than boys!" I said as the girls high five me. "Its a tie!" Rip said. I glared at him "Okay fine Kimiko wins" Roadblock came back and patted my back "And you don't even sweat! What the hell is wrong with you woman?" I shrugged "Its not even hot in here and we only ran for five hours" Jaye came in with cleaning supplies on her hand "I recommend wearing gloves and a mask...for your own safety." Roadblock groaned but took them. "Speaking of gloves and masks..." Rip said as he winked at me. I turned around and saw Snake Eyes.

I ran towards him "Did you heard?! I won a bet and don't have to clean the bathrooms!" He laughed silently and high five me, curse my shortness, I had to jump to hit his hand.  
_"But you'll never win on meeting the standard size of a twenty year old woman"_ He signed with a chuckle afterwards. I glared at him "Twenty-one actually."  
_"Really?"_ He signed and I nodded "Next month." He looked deep in thought but came back _"Any plans?"_ He signed "Well there's nothing you can really do here...so I guess no. Although I would like a couple of those muffins Red makes." He chuckled _"Yeah, they're good...hey can I ask you something?"_ I smiled "Are you actually going to ask me or just tell me to forget about it?" He rubbed the back of his neck _"Its just hard."_ He signed.

I let out a long sigh "Here write it, if its that 'hard'" I said with the air quotations. I got a piece of paper and a pen and gave it to him. He turned me around and used my back to write. I heard him fold the paper and put it on my back pocket which made me blush. I turned around and he was walking away. I got the paper and read it 'Where you get your shirt?' I groaned "SNAKE!" I saw his shoulders moving as he laughed then he disappeared.

"Look all I'm saying is that, I'm okay with you and Snake just keep it PG don't be all touching yourselfs in the training area." I turned around and saw the team there with stupid smirks on their faces. I quickly put the paper on my back pocket and gave them all glares "Shut up." Ripcord was the first one to laugh "Aw common you can't say you don't like him! I mean common! ITS SO OBVIOUS!" I rolled my eyes and took my gun out "You all have five seconds" they all walked away except Roadblock. I pointed my gun at him and pulled the trigger Roadblock laughed and took the gun out of my hands "When will they ever learn?" He said as he broke the plastic gun in pieces.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Kimiko." Breaker said as he came in and sat at the lunch table. "Muffin?" I said as I offered him a muffin, he smiled and took it. "These are really good!" He said as he tried grabbing another one from the box in front of me but I slapped his hand "Mine." I said glaring at him, he nodded and slowly ate the muffin. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Snake Eyes. I smiled and he sat next to me. Duke cleared his throat "Did you need something Breaker?" Breaker looked at Snake and I but then at Duke "Yeah for Kimiko" I looked at him "What?". He sighed and turned his laptop towards were everybody could see it.

"I was looking at your information and I was curious of your whole abduction thing so I got everything since the day you were born till now. See?" He clicked a box and pictures were running through everywhere, I saw baby pictures, first steps, first christmas, first birthday, first day of school, first day of junior high, and then high school. There was also family trips, and all of the family pictures we ever had taken.

"I found it weird how some of your young pictures where like in a home and then family pictures where at what looks like a dojo." Memories came rushing in, we were so happy. They could of still be happy if I hadn't killed them. "Then I calculated the night they were killed and found this photo, I know its not a lot of evidence but for what it looks like it, its a girl" He said as he clicked a photo revealing what it looked like a girl since she had very long hair and boobs. She had a black ninja suit with red stripes in some places, she had katanas that had a red marking on their handle. It was me. Everything that I was wearing in that picture belonged to me. He made me wear that, he made me wear what my parents gave me. No wonder they recognized me

_Yes, 2-2-5. And now that you made friends. You and them will be dead! Starting with that ninja lover of yours!  
_I shook my head, why did he come back? I haven't heard his voice in a long time.

"You okay Kimiko? You look even more pale than you already are." Duke said as he put his hand on my cheek, I grabbed his hand and twisted it. "OKAY! OKAY! No more touching!" I let go of his hand and glared at Breaker who quickly closed his laptop. "One more thing" He said as he took out some papers "You and Snake are going to Japan I want you to get more information for me and since you two know the place well, Hawk assigned you two on this mission. Scarlett was going to go with you but he still doesn't trust you"

"I wouldn't blame him" Duke said as he looked at his now purple hand. "You're leaving today. Coming back in...well since today is Thursday..." He flipped through the papers "You're coming back Sunday. At the most Monday" He said as he gave Snake Eyes the papers "Why at the most Monday?" I asked. Ripcord smirked "You know... if you and Snake want to get on with something we'll expect you two on Monday." I glared at him and Snake pushed him off his seat. "If you're flight gets delayed or you just want to look around, I'm sure you miss home" Breaker said as he tried hard not to laugh at Rips comment. "Well lets get packing" I said getting up.

_I'll meet you there 2-2-5._

My eyes widen "On second thought... what if we don't go?" Breaker looked at me "You have to go. You're a Joe. You have to follow the rules. Don't worry you'll get weapons and cool stuff." Snake grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the elevator.  
_"You okay?"_ He signed. I looked away "Yeah, I'll meet you at the jet." I said as I entered my room and closing the door right away. This is going to be a long weekend I thought to my self.


	16. Chapter 16

I closed my last suit case and headed out to see Jaye waiting for me. "Look, I know you're nervous about your first mission but it'll be okay. You have Snake Eyes. The best security ever" I smiled but it quickly went away "That's not why I'm worried." She was about to ask something when Hawks voice came in from the intercom "Japan in 5 minutes!" I felt chills going down my spine as soon as we walked in the elevator. "I'll take that my lady" A guy said as he took my suitcases from my hands. I walked over to where Snake was, he grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. I smiled at him and gave him the 'I'm okay look'

"Good luck Joes. And one more thing" Hawk said sounding very serious "Bring back candy" I rolled my eyes and nodded. I walked over to the jet with Snake following close behind. He helped me in and we took a seat with him next to me since we had all of our equipment in front of us. I felt the jet go up and soon enough we were flying.

_"You okay?"_ Snake signed. I sighed "Yes, and I will be okay two hours from now" I said looking at him. _"You just seemed off..."_ He signed as he looked away. I sighed "I just...I don't want to go back"

He rubbed my arm making me look at him _"Everything will be fine. And besides you have the best security ever with you"_ He signed. I laughed "That's what Lady Jaye said, he chuckled_ "Well I am the best..."_ He signed crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and laid back closing my eyes. I felt him shift a couple of times then it was silent. I opened my eyes and he wasn't next to me. I looked down and saw a paper on my lap 'Lunch date tomorrow?' I smiled, was this what he's been trying to ask me for a week? Was he trying to ask me on a date? I heard footsteps making me look up.

_"What you say?"_ He signed. I smiled "As long as your paying." His shoulders moved and he sat next to me _"We're landing in a couple of minutes."_ He signed as he started putting the equipment in a suit case. "We're here" A male voice I said. Snake and I both got up and headed to our hotel, since we already had the key we went to our room. Snake opened the room door only to see that there was one bed. _"I'll take the couch."_ Snake signed. I rolled my eyes "Sharing is caring" I said as I closed the door. I took my shoes off and started getting everything ready for tomorrow.

"Okay, so you're staying here and I'm going over to my house." He shook his head _"We're going at night and I'm going with you."_ I sighed "Snake..." He got up and grabbed my shoulder _"No, Kimiko. I'm not letting you out of my sight. And there's nothing you can do about it"_ He signed as he pushed me towards the bed _"Now goodnight"_ He finally signed making me fall on the bed. "I hate you" I mumbled on the pillow. I sensed him laying down next to me then he did the unexpected. He poked my sides. "SNAKE!" He put his hands up "Don't do that" I said as I looked away from him hiding my smile. He put the covers on me and started messing with my hair until I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up and looked beside me, he wasn't there. I sighed and walked towards the bathroom but stopped once I heard the water running. I walked back and sat on the bed. I waited a couple of minutes until the door opened revealing a man with just a towel on his waist. He was blonde with a scar running across his face.  
_"Stop staring"_ the man signed then I realized, it was Snake Eyes. I gasped "YOU'RE BLONDE!" He smiled and rolled his eyes walking over to some clothes but then turned around_ "Are you going to watch me change or what?"_ He signed. I felt my cheeks go bright red "Oh..um right..shower" I said as I grabbed a pair of clothes and went in the bathroom._ Oh my god he's gorgeous_ I thought to myself. I quickly took a shower and got out.

"What time is it?" I asked as I put my boots on with my knifes in them. I looked up to see Snake Eyes _"Lunch time."_ he signed. I smiled remembering we had a date. "Right. Just let me do my hair" He rolled his eyes and laid on the bed while I went in the bathroom with a curling iron. Once I curled my hair I got my purse which had a gun and went in the room.

_"Finally"_ Snake Eyes signed and he got a pair of keys. I rolled my eyes and followed him outside to a very nice car. He opened the door for me and we drove to a very nice and cute place. _"I'm getting the food, wait here"_ He signed as he got out of the car. 10 minuted later he came out with a bag of food. "Where are we going?" He looked at me _"Park"_ He signed as he drove off. We came to a park with a bunch of cherry blossom "This is one thing I missed about home." I said as Snake Eyes grabbed my hand taking me to a table with two cherry blossom on each side. He took the food out and we began eating. It was comfortable making short conversations but it didn't felt right, being with him yes, but being here no. I looked around and the park was empty.

_"Everything okay?"_ He signed as he put his hand on top of mine. I smiled "Yeah, I just heard something." He nodded not convinced but smiled. After we got done eating and fed the ducks our left over food we went back in the car. "I should of let that duck bite you" I said as I took some salad out of my hair. I heard him laugh, I looked at him and glared. He looked at me and gave me an innocent smile taking more salad out of my hair. "You're so mean." He chuckled. "Is it off?" He shook his head coming closer to me _"Done"_ he signed. I looked up at him and our faces were centimeters apart. I blushed and he smiled putting our foreheads together. I felt his hands grabbing mine and then his lips on mine. I closed my eyes. So this is what it felt to kiss someone, boy was I missing out. Snake smiled in the kiss, I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me. This was so magical. It was amazing. We both pulled away smiling. There was a beeping sound and Snake rolled his eyes, _"We need to head back" _He signed as he started the car. Once we got to the hotel he went in the bathroom taking his suit with him. I sighed, what if he found out I killed my parents? I shook my head. He won't find out. I quickly changed in to some black jeans with a purple long sleeve shirt. I put one of my guns in my pocket and the other one on my back making my jeans hold it in place.

_"Ready?" _Snake Eyes signed. I nodded and he took my hand going out the window. Good thing we weren't that high and there was a tree next to us. We climbed down the tree and headed towards a motorcycle, I hold on to Snake Eyes waist and he drove off. "This is it." I said as we got off and stood in front of my house that now looked dead and ready to fall apart. We went in and turned on our flashlights. Everything was in place, I looked down noticing this is were I killed my mother. There were dried blood stains everywhere. Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned on his chest and we continued walking down the hall. I saw the picture of my last birthday, I quickly grabbed it and put it on my pocket. Once we searched every room we went down the basement. I gasped. I couldn't believe it


	18. Chapter 18

There was blood on the walls but the walls had words on it. I looked at Snake Eyes who was pressing his visor, he was taking pictures.

_"Who's 2-2-5?". _He signed.

There was gun shot but Snake blocked it with his katana making the bullet fall right in front of my feet. He pulled me behind him blocking me from who ever was in the same room.

"You didn't told him 2-2-5? Does he even know what you did?"

My eyes widen I hold on to Snakes arm for dear life. There was a laugh right in my ear making me jump and fall. He laughed again.

"Common 2-2-5. You've become soft."

Snake helped me up while looking around all of the sudden Snake was thrown across the room.

"Even your lover is weak."

I felt a sharp pain on my cheek I tasted blood in my mouth. I remembered everything all the hits he'll give me.

"Yes 2-2-5 I remembered them too"

He appeared right in front of my face grabbing me by the throat and throwing me against Snake Eyes who grabbed me. I grabbed one of my guns and loaded it up.

"No gun will stop me 2-2-5"

Snake looked at me and tilted his head grabbing my arms tighter. I looked away, _No, he can't find out this way,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh you didn't told the ninja who you really are? No wonder you're still alive. If I were you ninja boy I would kill her. She's done more harm than you can ever imagine"

I shoot him but it didn't do anything to him. He laughed and more of his workers, or as I like to call them minions, came out. They went after Snake Eyes taking him out of the basement. He laughed and took out a lighter.

"See you in hell 2-2-5"

He broke the lighter flames erupted everywhere, I heard his laugh and the door closed. I ran towards it but it was locked. I took both of my guns out and started shooting at the doorknob but nothing happened. Everything started falling down, bricks started falling around me but they were too fast I felt one hit my head making me fall to the ground.

_"Kimiko" _I looked up and saw my parents._"Kimiko, lets go. Its time to go. Common baby girl. Its your time." _

My mother said I smiled at her and grabbed her hand but she dropped to the ground with a katana in her stomach. I looked at my dad and he was the same but he was still moving. All of the sudden he looked straight at me and smile.

_"Leave! Get out!" _He mouthed. I got up and looked down my body was laying there lifeless. Snake Eyes came barging in the basement he looked at me and picked me up. I followed him outside and everybody was there and by everybody I mean the Alpha team. Lady Jaye started crying but I could barely hear her it was like if I had water in my ears. Snake Eyes put me on the ground and lifted half of his mask up and started doing CPR on me.

_"Go, go back" _I heard voices in my head saying I felt someone push me towards my body.

"Common Kimiko wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Kimiko wake up!"


	19. Chapter 19

It was like a dream, like if I was walking on clouds. The accident repeated itself all over again like if I was there. Everything was spinning, bright lights were everywhere. I couldn't move but I felt when my body was being shifted to one side. I don't know how long I was like this but I could hear people talking. I tried opening my eyes which made the voices stop. I tried again but quickly closed them

"Dim the lights Cover Girl!"

Cover Girl? I tried opening my eyes again and I saw people in army like uniform. They all smiled and a brunet came and hugged me. _Lady Jaye. _A little voice in my head said.

"Amnesia"

A male voice said behind me. The brunet stopped hugging me and backed away. "Snake Eyes will you stay with her and try to jog up her memory? We have to find out what happened over there in Japan." the same male said as he walked over to the door opening it, about 6 people left leaving a male in a black clad ninja suit in the room. _Must be the Snake Eyes _I thought. He locked the door and pulled down the curtains. He walked over to me and sat in the chair beside the bed. He put his hands up and slowly lifted his mask off revealing blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Then it all came back, the day they found me, the fights with Scarlet, Japan, the Dojo, the kiss Snake Eyes and I both shared. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"I remember." He cupped my face and kissed me roughly but sweet at the same time. It was passionate, it was addictive,like my own personal drug. He pulled away placing a small kiss on my forehead. _"We need to talk" _He signed. I nodded "It'll be easier if I get out of this bed with some new clothes" He chuckled and got some clothes from the drawer next to his chair. I took all the needles out of my hands and grabbed the clothes. _"I'll wait outside" _He signed as he closed the door behind him.

I quickly changed and found my combat boots. I opened the door and Snake Eyes was leaning against a wall. He looked at me and took my hand, but quickly let it go when we entered the elevator.

"Hey Kimiko how you feeling" Duke said, I smiled "Good...now." He patted my back. "Don't worry we'll find that bastard."

_'Or maybe we'll find you' _His voice said.

"You okay?" Duke said as he grabbed my hand. I pulled my hand away from his and nodded. "Right, don't touch the ninjas girlfriend" Snake Eyes snapped his head towards him, and if it wasn't for that mask I'm pretty sure he was glaring at Duke. "Can't hide it forever Snakes." Duke said as he got out of the elevator. I heard Snake Eyes sighed as he shook his head. I laughed and grabbed his hand, he pulled me closer to him making me feel safe. We walked in his room since it had the most privacy. He took his mask off and sat in his bed.

_"What happened? In Japan that guy said that you didn't told me who you are. What was all that about?" _He signed, I looked away sitting at the other end of his bed. "Its really nothing, he had something against my parents." I quickly said _"Then why did he said that I should of killed you?" _He signed as he grabbed my hand. I didn't reply, I couldn't tell him. _"I have to know" _He signed once he knew I wasn't going to reply. "You can't." he sighed _"Please" _

_'Tell him, tell him everything' _He said.

"Snake...you...they will think bad of me. You will think bad of me if I told you. I can't. Its for your own good. I don't want you getting hurt." I said as I got up and headed to the door but Snake stopped me, "_Nothing is going to make me think bad of you. I just need to know why he's after you." _He signed as he blocked the door. I sighed as I looked at him.

Should I tell him? It'll make things worse. It'll make everything worse. I took a deep breath and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I pushed him enough for me to get away and ran to my room closing and locking the door behind me.

"Alpha please report to my office." Hawk said from the intercom. I quickly ran in the shower and got cleaned up. Once I was out Snake was waiting for me in my bed.

"Seriously?", I said as I rolled my eyes. He got up and gave me a gun "_For emergencies" _He headed to the door but then turned back around, "_And next time make sure your door is locked, if I can't see you naked nobody else can...", _I felt my cheeks getting warmer making me look away.


	20. Chapter 20

"Kimiko do you have any idea who 2-2-5 is?" Hawk said as he showed us all the pictures Snake had taken in the house. "No." I lied. He looked at me but then looked away "We'll have to do some more investigation, do you know who that man was? If you do we have to know, its putting everybody in danger mostly you. He didn't made an attack on Snake or the rest, he wanted to kill you and he almost succeed. So I'll ask you again soldier, do you know who that man was?" He looked at me with a serious face. I looked back at him and walked closer to him

"I said _NO. _Do you want me to spell it out for you? N-O", I said as I gave him a glare. "Then why did he attack? Out all the people we know why did he attack, none of us know him. Not even Snake. So do you care to tell us how on bloody earth he found out about you, and the rest. How did he know where you two where going to be?", Hawk said as he got up, "You need to tell us if you know something. We don't want to lose people because you wanted to keep everything a secret." I rolled my eyes, "A secret is better than to have everyone in here dead.", I said as I sat in the chair in front of him, "That's why we can be prepare, you're not leaving until you tell us."

I heard a click and thick metals wrapped around my hand, I tried getting up but my feet were also tied. "Alpha dismiss", Hawk said I heard footsteps rushing out the door, "You too Snake.", I looked back and saw Snake starring at me. "Now Snake", Hawk said sounding pissed off. Snake Eyes hesitated but soon walked off, "What is it with this ninja now a days? Is there something I should also know Kimiko?", I shook my head, "There's partially any Japanese people here, its nice to have someone who has the same culture and like similar things." I said as I shrugged my shoulders, Hawk nodded in agreement and sat in front of me.  
"Who was he?", I smiled, "Funny. Snake asked me the same thing...", Hawk rolled his eyes, "We have to be prepare Kimiko.", I sighed, "Train. That's all I'm going to say. I know who he is, what he is, the Joes just need to train. Your soldiers are pretty good, but not good enough."

* * *

"TRAIN MORE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRAIN MORE?!" Duke said as Hawk announced the new schedules. Everyday starting at 6a.m. Lunch will be at 2p.m. And the only breaks we'll get is if we earn it. "I MEAN COMMON! WE WON'T STOP TRAINING UNTIL 10 AT NIGHT!" Duke added. "Yeah, we'll be tired as hell", Rip added. "That's the point soldier, you guys will be refresh when morning comes, this is your last day so get plenty of clothes, you're not washing until you earn it.", Hawk said as he went back to his office. "Now who was the dumbass who came up with that idea?!" Rip said. I rolled my eyes and kicked him making him fall to the ground grunting, "And this is why we need training.", I felt a hand grab the back of my shorts pulling me back, I looked and it was Snake, I sighed and moved next to him. "Seriously how do you manege being with this monster?!", Rip said to Snake before he made his way to the nurse.

"Okay people do what ever you want, like Hawk said this is our last day of freedom." Duke said as he dismissed the recruits. Once everybody was gone Snake and I went to the stairs as we made our way to his dojo. "Are you mad too?", I said as I sat on the sofa that was on the very back. Snake shook his head and took off his mask, before he made sure everything was locked, _"They need it, specially Rip", _I chuckled as I put my legs on his lap. He grabbed my waist making me straddle his waist,_ "What do you say about a dinner date?", _Snake signed as he rubbed his hands on my legs, "Dinner date? We haven't had that in weeks.", he rolled his eyes, _"Five days is a long time...", _he signed as he chuckled. "Are you being sarcastic?", I said smirking. _"Your sarcasm is very contagious..". _I laughed as I kissed him. One thing I truly loved about Snake Eyes was that he was the most amazingly caring person ever, and his lips are to die for. I felt his hand snake up to my shirt stopping at my bra clip, I grabbed his hands and put them back to my waist. But like every man in the world his hands went up to my bra again. I giggled as he lightly bit my lip, "Don't...", I said as I started pulling away but quickly stopped once he trailed kisses down my neck. "SNAKE!", I screamed as I pulled away from a laughing Snake Eyes. I took a mirror out of my pocket and saw two red spots fully visible on my neck. "Oh now its on!", I said as I grabbed his hands but he pushed me away putting his mask back on. I rolled my eyes and ran towards him jumping on his back, which made him fall to the ground with me on top.

"Wow...", Snake and I quickly got up and looked at a very surprised Duke, "I'll just... um... I didn't see anything, nothing happened, and I'm gone. Bye." He quickly rushed out the door, I gave Snake a glare and he shrugged. "And you locked it?", Snake looked at me and pulled me close to him, "You're forgiven". He put his mask up and kissed me. _"I'm starting to fall more for you"_, he signed. I smiled and kissed his cheek right where his scar is, "Never knew I would start caring for someone this much." His lips formed a smile, a smile that was to die for.


	21. Chapter 21

"I QUIT! I QUIT!", I rolled my eyes and got off Ripcord who was on the floor with a busted lip. Its been a month since the whole training started and let me tell you one thing, relationships do not work with training. And by relationships I mean Snake and I, we never have any time together. I felt my cheek go numb breaking my out of my thoughts. I looked and Scarlett was standing in front of me with a smile, "I got a hit! I slappe-", I cut her off by kicking her making her fall to the ground. "I'm out, you guys are useless...", Scarlett gave me a glare and stopped me before I went in the elevator. "You wanted us to train, we're training.", I rolled my eyes, "Practice with your boyfriend!", I said but Snake stopped me from going in the elevator. "I don't even have a boyfriend...", Scarlett muttered as she went towards Rip and started fighting.

_"You okay?"_, Snake signed as he pushed me in the elevator closing the doors behind us, "I'm just...so frustrated.", Snake hugged me and rubbed my back, _"At least they're making progress, they already got so much better. You got to admit it."_, he signed as he let me go. "I know, and I'm proud of them, but its just...this takes so much time." Snake was about to sign but the doors opened revealing Lady Jaye, "Oh hey guys...", Snake nodded and patted my shoulder as he got out of the elevator. "Did I interrupt something?", I shook my head.

"So what's up with you and Snake?", she finally asked after a few minutes. "What do you mean?", she smiled, "You two together?", I had to stop myself from smiling, "Uh...why do you ask?", she stopped the elevator from opening, "It's so obvious Kimiko. I mean even if Snake wears a mask you can tell he's always looking out for you. Everybody sees it.", I smiled, "He looks out for everyone.", she shook her head, "He doesn't. Only to you. When you get hurt he gets so aggressive towards that person. He cares about you...I think he loves you.", I felt my cheeks go bright red, "AND YOU LOVE HIM!". I smiled and pushed her playfully. "AW!". She opened the elevator doors and Snake was standing there, "Don't worry Snake I didn't do anything to your precious Kimiko.", Jaye said playfully as she patted Snakes arm. _"You told her?", _he signed, "Nope, I guess we make it too obvious", there was a light chuckle, _"You mean you make it obvious.", _I gasped dramatically, "Me?! I do not!". Snake grabbed my hand and pointed at the faint 'S' marking on my wrist. "You wrote that.", I said as I pulled my hand away, _"You were supposed to wash it off.", _he signed as he crossed his arms. "Diva", he chuckled and pinched my cheeks.

"Alpha report to my office", Hawk said from the intercom. I groaned and looked at Snake, he nodded and got closer to me. I smiled and jumped on his back, "You're so kind..", I heard him chuckle as he walked to Hawks office.


	22. Chapter 22

"Kimiko get off the ninja.", Hawk said once he saw me, "Hey, you would do this too after training.", he shook his head, "And you don't think Snake is exhausted too?", I looked at Snake, "He never really says he is..", I said shrugging, Snake shook his head and let my legs go which made me fall. Ripcord was the first one to laugh which made everybody laugh, "We needed this", Duke said as he helped me up, "Yeah but we don't need training.", Rip said as he pushed me making me fall once again, "Okay now its on!", I pulled Ripcord down making his face make contact with the floor.

"Enough!", Hawk said, "Attitude...", Rip whispered, "No wonder he's not married", I whispered back making him laugh. "Both of you get up.", Hawk said, Snake helped me up and stood behind me. "Breaker found some Cobra weapons off the coast of Africa, it'll be a two day trip but only some of you will go. Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Roadblock, and Duke.", Hawk said as he gave Duke a map, "The rest of you will stay here, Kimiko you will help Breaker with the tracking stuff, Lady Jaye, Ripcord, and Heavy Duty, you'll be back up in case, which I hope it does not happen, something goes wrong one of you will go and help. Understood.", Alpha nodded, "Sir Yes Sir", they all said in unison, "Um no", I said making Hawk give me a glare, "Why do I get to go on the computer? I don't like typing...or reading..", Hawk rolled his eyes, "Well now you do.", I was about to say something when someone spoke, "Looks like you all will have some company", Breaker said as he pulled up some cameras that showed red ninjas walking around the forest, "Good luck Joes.", Hawk said as he dismissed us.

"I don't like this...", I said as I loaded all of Snakes guns and began sharpening his katana. _"It'll be a quick trip."_, he signed, _"I hope"_, he added. "I still don't like this Snake...I mean they're Cobra! What if you get hurt?", he shook his head, "You're not sure about that Snake, I mean anything can happen over there and-", he put a finger on my mouth making me stop talking, _"Nothing is going to happen, everything will be fine. Don't worry."_, I sighed and got up. "Just...be careful.", I said as I hugged him. Surprisingly he didn't get surprise, I smiled. He's already getting used to all of this. He slightly pushed me away and grabbed his stuff. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the room in to the elevator.

"Okay, Joes. You all know the drill. Kick some ass, but don't get yours kicked.", Hawk said as the doors from the Jet opened, "Common Snake.", Duke said as he nudged Snake towards the Jet. I looked at Snake and pulled his mask up bringing his lips to mine. "Be careful", I said silently, he nodded and kissed me once again. Once we pulled away he walked towards the Jet getting some high fives from the guys, I rolled my eyes and saw the Jet disappear. "I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT!", Ripcord said. I laughed, "Since when?", he crossed his arms, "30 seconds ago". I laughed and followed Breaker to his office. Two days of boredom, what a surprise.


	23. Chapter 23

"So hows ninja sex?", Ripcord said winking at me while we waited for the Jet to arrive, "Seriously?", I said annoyed. "Common, you two haven't done it yet?", he said raising an eyebrow, "If we did or if we didn't it's really none of your fucking business", Rip smirked, "So you have...", I pulled my gun out and pulled the trigger making him jump. "DUDE!", Jaye and I both laughed but stopped once we saw a familiar Jet landing, the doors opened and I ran towards Snake Eyes who spun me around, "I missed you...", I said so only he could hear me, Snake hugged me tighter and put me down. "I always knew Snake had a thing for you..", Duke said. "Did you guys found anything interesting?", I said as I put my arm around Snake. "Yup, you'll need to look at it, what we found had some markings on it.", Scarlett said as she gave a package to Roadblock who took it down to the laboratory. I followed Snake in the elevator and into his room. _"My room seems different..."_, he signed as he started putting his things down. "I cleaned it while you were gone, I changed the covers.". He pulled me towards him taking his mask off, _"You have no idea how much I missed you...Duke wouldn't shut up the whole trip.", _I laughed and gave him some new clothes. "Get cleaned up, Hawk is giving you the rest of the day off...well night its already late.", Snake took his clothes,which were only a pair of boxers, and went in the bathroom. I put his weapons away and made the bed, I quickly changed into his t-shirt and some shorts. I heard the bathroom door open and strong arms wrapping around my waist, "Hi.", I said giving him a kiss.

_"I've never been so exhausted in my life.",_Snake signed as he laid on the bed, I smirked and ran, jumping on his stomach. He rolled his eyes, _"You're not even heavy...",_ he chuckled, "Really? I've been eating nothing but junk food the past two days", Snake gave me a glare, "Well you weren't here to cook for me, I had to do what I had to do.", I shrugged. _"Sleep."_,Snake signed as he laid beside me,"Nice way to reject your girlfriend..", I said as I wrapped my self with my own blanket. I felt Snake's hand on my leg, "No.", he sighed which made me smirk. Snake shifted a few times which made me even more sleepy until he sat on me. "Snake get off!", I laughed as I tried pushing him off, Snake Eyes shook his head as his hands made their way under my shirt stopping at my bra, "I said no.."

_"Yes", _he signed as he took my shirt off. "SNAKE!", he laughed and laid next to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're such a perv.", he chuckled and kissed me, "Night Snake.", he kissed my neck and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

_'Enjoy it, cause you won't have this tomorrow..'_


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up in my room, I looked around and there was a note to the side of my bed.  
_Had to go to another mission. Take care love.  
_ -_Snake. _

I sighed and quickly changed, I got out of my room and headed to the cafeteria.  
"Hey Jaye, you know where Snake went?", Jaye looked at me and smiled, "Mission. Scar went with him.". I nodded and sat beside her, "You don't...", Jaye looked at me and shook her head, "Rip and Scar are a thing now, I'll doubt that they would...you know. Snake loves you, and Scar well she's getting there with Rip.". I sighed, "Sorry, I just-", she patted my back, "Don't. I would ask if I was in your position.". We quickly changed the subject once the guys came in. "Hawk wants you to look at the things we found when Snake and Scar get back.", Duke said as he sat down,

"Look there's your girl...", Roadblock said as a jet came down. Ripcord smiled widely and ran towards the jet, there was a loud motorcycle sound making everybody turn,"And your boy Kimmikens.", Duke said as he rolled his eyes, "Why in a bad mood, Duke?", I asked as I pinched his cheeks, "Out of- Never mind." I was about to say something when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I turned and saw Snake, "Well hello to you too.", I said as I hugged him. "Aw you two are so adorable.", Jaye said, "Yeah, yeah. Now, lets go.", Duke said as he made his way to Hawk's office. Snake looked at me and tilted his head, I shrugged, "He's probably in a bad mood.", _  
"Like always",_ he signed I hit his arm, "Oh leave him alone Snake...".

"So while they were over there, Kimiko", Hawk looked at me and I looked at him, "They found these". Roadblock took two Katanas, my eyes widen.

_'Well,well, well. What are those 2-2-5? Come back.' _

"Where?", I said as I looked at Snake, "Your dads dojo...", Scarlett answered. "You weren't supposed to go in there.", I said giving Hawk a glare, "We need information.", I rolled my eyes, "Its private property," I snapped. "Yeah well you're my property now.", I shot Hawk a glare and walked towards him but Snake stopped me, "You gave us a reason why we shouldn't go back, of course we're gonna go back." Breaker came in view, "I took the DNA sample and for some reason you came up. Kimiko that's your parents blood. I wasn't sure but then I went through the pictures, the girl who killed them had the same exact katana. Kimiko, we found the assassin, well not really but part of it.", I didn't say anything, how did he figure it out. I had to get rid of them, but now that they knew more than they were supposed to I couldn't. They had the right to know...but they will kill me...right? I felt a hand on my back, I turned around and Snake Eyes was already leaving, I followed him not wanting to be with the rest. "Snake?", I called out but he didn't respond. "Sna-", I was cut off by him turning around and making me bump into him. He took out a picture and handed it to me. It was me and my parents, _"You killed them didn't you.", _Snake signed.

My heart stopped as I looked at him.

_'Congratulations 2-2-5'_


	25. Chapter 25

I was speechless, out of everybody Snake found out. I mean I saw it coming, but not this soon. Its too soon, I didn't want to lose the only person who I loved.

"I-", he stopped me, _"No more lies. Tell me.". _I looked away but Snake was too quick, _"I need to know.". _I shook my head, "No. You don't need to know. You don't even have to know.", he shook his head, _"I do. I don't even know who I'm in love with. A hopeless girl who was running away from her abductor, or a killer who is waiting to make her move."  
_He's in love with me, oh my god. Snake Eyes is in love with me. I don't know what hit me the most, the part were he said he's in love or the part were he called me a killer.  
"I'm no killer.", I said quickly regretting it when I heard rudeness all over it. _"Then why you do it? More than a month ago you were at your parents house, didn't you feel something? Didn't you feel their sad souls? Who are you?", _I looked away, "Stop it Snake Eyes.", he grabbed my hand, _"I just want you to tell me everything, I don't want to lose the women I love. I don't want anymore lies. I won't judge you.".  
_ I shook my head, "You don't understand...", he nodded and pulled me closer to him, _"I've done worse things, I'm sure I can keep up. But just in case...he controlled you didn't he?", _I looked at him and nodded, I heard him sigh.  
_"You have to tell them...", _I shook my head and stopped him from going to Hawks office, "Snake you can't! Please!".

He stopped and pushed me in the room that was connected to his room. "They won't...they...", he tilted his head, "I just...please don't.". He took his mask off and pulled me closer to him. "I don't want them to think bad of me, I promise I'm not involve with him anymore. I can still hear him, I-", he cut me off by kissing me, I pulled him closer making me almost lose my balance but thankfully he grabbed me. One thing led to another and soon we were on his bed, I took off his suit and kicked off my shoes. _"We don't have to do this if you're not ready", _he signed but I forgot to respond once my eyes landed on his perfectly sculpted body. This man was a god. _"Kimiko?",_ Snake Eyes signed as he tapped my nose. "W-what?", I said finally looking up at him. He shook his head and took my shirt off.

Our bodies moved in sync, it was a perfect moment, I felt like a woman, I felt like if my body had a new owner, I felt alive, more alive than ever. I liked it. No. I love it. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair, everything was perfectly amazing.


	26. Chapter 26

Everything was amazing, me laying on Snake Eyes while he slept was the most wonderful thing ever. I quickly put my clothes back on and walked out of Snake Eyes room to mine.  
I smiled as I got ready, what can ruin this perfect day? I put my hair up in a pony tail and noticed two little holes, I looked closely and a clear liquid was coming out.

_'You're going to come back 2-2-5'_

"Yes, Master", my eyes widen, did I just called _him _Master? I shook my head and let my hair fall down. "Watch where you're going", I said as I pushed a guy out of my way. "Dude what's wrong?", a red head said. Wait, I mean Scarlett. "W-what?", I responded. "You just gave that new guy a bitchy attitude", she responded. I was about to respond but I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked and saw a ninja. _My ninja_ I smiled as he sat next to me. "Hawk still needs answers Kimiko", Scarlett said. "Hawk?", I asked. "Are you okay? Did you like hit your head on something? You look so lost", Scarlett responded. "Sorry,I didn't get enough sleep", I answered back, "I bet. You did good Snake", a male voice said. Ripcord. Scarlett eyes widen and her face turned bright red. "I...um..I'm going to go get some water...", she said as she got up. I gave Rip a glare. "I have to go to Hawk", I said as I got up and headed towards the near exit. "The other way Kimiko!", Scarlett said from the vending machines. I turned back around and headed towards the other exit.

_'In there.'_

I was about to open a door when someone stopped me, "Kimiko", a male said. I turned around and glared but then stopped, "Hawk."

_'Get the katanas at midnight.'_

I nodded, "Why are you nodding?" Hawk asked, "Oh so now I can't nod?", he rolled his eyes. "I can't talk to you right now, I have a meeting with the president. Make sure everybody is trained, Duke is doing his part. I trust you soldier." I nodded as he walked away.

* * *

"Trust her", a brunet said. "Trust who?", I asked. "Kimiko are you even paying attention?!", I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bag of chips. "Sure make red head in charge." I said as I looked at Scarlett who rolled her eyes, "Don't get me in this Kimiko." I chuckled "But you're Hawks favorite." The guys laughed but then stopped when she gave them a glare. "I'm not in charge", she said as she walked out. "Neither am I", I said as I followed Snake out of the training area.

_"What do you want to do today?", _he signed. I closed the door behind us and turned on the dojo lights on. "You know, I feel like if I'm not me right now." he took off his mask and gave me a weird look, "Its like if I'm not here, like I am but I'm not." He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him "Love...you", my eyes widen. Snake Eyes spoke. Not in a clear voice...but he spoke! He actually spoke! I looked at him and he chuckled, _"You look like if you're in candy land or something"_,he signed. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

_'Get back here! Now!'_

"Is there any emergency exits?", I asked as we walked back to his room. _"For what?"_, I shrugged. "Like if theirs a fire...or an attack." He sighed, _"We shouldn't be talking about this. We're safe here. Well half safe. But you're safe with me.", _he signed as he laid on his bed. "I know that...", I said as I sat on his stomach, "But..anything can happen.." I said. _"You're sounding awfully suspicious..."_, he signed. I laughed and laid beside him, "I'm going to take a nap", I felt his lips on my neck and his arms wrap around my waist.

_'You have 3 hours.'_


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up an hour later only to find Snake Eyes asleep. I quietly got off his bed and out into the hallway. I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. I didn't had any control of my body I finally made my way to Hawks office, I looked in the mirror and looked more pale as ever.I looked at my neck and the holes were turning purple and looked like gun shots. I walked towards the emergency button and turned off all the alarms and security cameras.

"What are you doing?!"  
I turned around and saw Scarlett staring at me angrily

_'Finish her!'_

I walked towards her and kicked her in the head making her go unconscious. I carried her out the door and into the hallways. After what seemed for ever I found a door, I put Scarlett on the floor and grabbed a bobby pin, sliding it between the door and unlocking it. I got in and laid Scarlett on the floor. "Kimiko...", I looked at her and hit her once again. I walked around the room until I found a metal box. I took out my gun and shot it. The box had my suit but my katanas weren't there. I stripped down and put my suit then my clothes making sure everything was hidden, I stuffed my mask on my back pocket.

_'Let the game begin'_

I felt a shock go through my body making me scream.

_'Obey me 2-2-5'_

"Yes Master", I said as I got up and grabbed the red head and took her out the room. "Woah what happened to Scar?...wait let me guess...you won the fight?", a male said. "Move", I responded pushing him out of my way. "Chill Kimiko damn...", he responded. I turned around and gave him a glare, "What did you just called me?! Mas-"

_'Cool it 2-2-5!'_

"I mean...ha. ha.", I walked towards the elevator and ran towards a familiar room. I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump. I turned and saw a ninja.

_'That's your lover...for now.'_

"Love!", I said. The ninja tilted his head and pointed at the red head. "What?", I asked. _"What happened?", _the ninja signed. "Oh...um.. I won the fight?", I said, "Yeah I won the fight." I added. _"Where are you taking her?", _he signed as he closed the door behind me. "You don't trust me with my...friend?", I said. The ninja seemed taken back but then he came closer to me, "What?", I asked as I pushed him away with my leg. _"Give me Scarlett",_he signed. "No", I responded. _"I don't want to argue. I'm just going to make sure she's okay",_he signed as he put his hand on her arm. "Why do you care so much about her?!", I asked turning away from him. I pushed a code in and the door opened, I went in and quickly made the door close. I laid Scarlett on my bed and took my clothes off leaving me with my suit. I put my mask on and put a gun in my gun holder. I walked towards my dresser and found a picture of me and a blonde guy, I smiled I looked happy...I knew that guy. Something told me it was the ninja, but then again..I'm always wrong, Master is right.

"Indeed", I looked up and saw Master behind me.

"Destroy the ninja", Master said. "Yes Master", I said as I crumbled the picture in my hand. He smirked and punched the mirror making the glass fall everywhere.


End file.
